Χρήστης:Nick mick/Sandbox
Credits Studio+ identshttps://vimeo.com/52606165 Creative DIrector & designer: Panos Tsirozidis Motion Graphics: Nikos Tsimouris, Anastasia Anthopoulou, John Bournazos, Stathis Maglaras ERT Digital campaign 2007https://vimeo.com/50637546 https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=tZBgS-VJOOY Creative director: Panos Tsirozidis Art Director, Post Production, Compositing, colorist: Nikos Tsimouris 3D animation: Nikos Tsimouris, Stathis Maglaras Production/concept: Karamella SA NET Home Cinema Identhttps://vimeo.com/50566160 Art Director/concept:Nikos Tsimouris 3D animator: Takis Mouzakis NET Elections 2009 openinghttps://vimeo.com/50566832 Concept/Art Direction: Nikos Tsimouris 3D animation: Stathis Maglaras NET Summer Cinema promohttps://vimeo.com/50567196 Art Director/concept: Nikos Tsimouris graphics: Takis Mouzakis NET Weekend (2004) openinghttps://vimeo.com/50639324 Creative director & designer: Panos Tsirozidis Motion graphics: Nikos Tsimouris NET PROSOXI ERGA Openinghttps://vimeo.com/50639719 Art Director/graphics: Nikos Tsimouris Additional art direction: Panos Tsirozidis ERT Kerkida Savatou openinghttps://vimeo.com/52603815 Art Director: Nikos Tsimouris Graphics: Stathis Maglaras ERA Sport "No 1" (2009) promohttps://vimeo.com/52603455 Art Director: Nikos Tsimouris Graphics: Stathis Maglaras Script: KARAMELLA SA NET Home Cinema XMAS promoshttps://vimeo.com/52606660 Art Director/concept: Nikos Tsimouris Graphics: Takis Mouzakis, Nikos Tsimouris ET1 Ident packaging 2006-2008https://vimeo.com/11698395 Original music created and produced by Platonas Andritsakis, Motion graphics by Terry Politis. ET1 2008 Idents *Astonishment/Humorhttps://vimeo.com/21967020 https://vimeo.com/21966991 **two motion-graphic idents created by Beakus director Steve Smith for Greek channel ET1 and Red Bee Media. *Other idents #1 **ET1 is part of the ERT network in Greece. It is a passionate channel for passionate people. Its identity is about representing those passions. A series of emotions and feelings are animated in an original and abstract way, fitting with the channel’s cultural remit. We open on the logo which animates into a graphic sequence, evoking feelings in the viewer. Revealing the story of an emotion with its depths and layers, creating an emotional connection between ET1 and its audience. Idents: Joy, Love, Astonishment., Anticipation. Creative Director Steven Aspinall / Designer Victoria Stout / Producer Lisa Rathband Strategic Planner Hannah Wren / Animation Bermuda Shorts, Trunk & Rushes / Post Production Rushes Audio Envy Post / Agency Red Bee Media ET3 Idents 2008https://vimeo.com/43917423 ET3 is part of the ERT network in Greece. It is a channel for the whole of Greece, not just Athens. Its identity is about the culture and lifestyle which ties the Greek people together. After extensive collaboration with the ERT clients a series of idents were created which reflect the things that they are most proud of. Idents: The Sea, Modern Culture, Food. Creative Director Steven Aspinall / Designer Richard Sutton / Producer Louise Braham Strategic Planner Hannah Wren / Animation Bermuda Shorts / Agency Red Bee Media *Entertainmenthttps://vimeo.com/206221306 **Motion Graphics by Jason Guest *Modern/Sport/Entertainmenthttps://vimeo.com/130861487 https://vimeo.com/130863183 https://vimeo.com/130860193 https://vimeo.com/96703894 **This TV station ident for the Greek television station ET3 was created in Adobe Illustrator and After Effects. The spot was directed by Murray John with art direction by Richard Sutton of Red Bee media. Animated and composited by J. J. Guest (B.Y.O. Pics). Directed by Murray John at Bermuda Shorts, design and art direction by Richard Sutton of Red Bee Media. Produced by Jules Pye. Semicircle ERT3https://vimeo.com/32375826 concept and production : the animonautes ©ET3 2009 MEGA MOU identshttps://vimeo.com/12013956 Credits and additional info at markopfann.de *client: mega channel, greece *agency: velvet.design, germany *director: matthias zentner *creative director: martin kett and matthias zentner *art directors/design: iris engler and stefanie reinhart *llustration and animation: gregoire barfety, janett bergner, iris engler, nils engler, katharina lebsak, marko pfann, stefanie reinhart and monika rohner *dop:torsten lippstock. *service production: peluca films, buenos aires *line producer: tobias seifert *producers: gustaf richter and stefan mueller *edit: jochen kraus and igor patalas *compositing: avoir: christian deister, gregoire barfety, christian stanzl and rupert maurer *flame: sylvie roessler, urs franzen and sebastian mann *music: trafalgar *13: toni m. mir *female voice: anna furstenberg *male voice: juaco molins *music (promo): sven faller and martin probst *executive producer: flint skallen 2011 PROMAX BDA EUROPE AWARDS - GOLD FOR MEGA MOU - TOTAL PACKAGE DESIGN 2011 PROMAX BDA WORLD AWARDS - GOLD FOR MEGA MOU - TOTAL PACKAGE DESIGN 2011 NEW YORK FESTIVAL - SILVER MEGA The Twenty openinghttps://vimeo.com/8317768 client: mega channel, greece creative director: martin kett design: christiane scheibe, katharina lebsak animation: christiane scheibe production: velvet mediendesign producer: flint skallen music: sven faller, "run til i fall" from kaapad (cc-licence) MEGA 2008https://vimeo.com/16696801 *client: mega channel, Greece *agency: velvet.design *account manager: Georgia Cramer *cd: Martin Kett & Matthias Zentner *ad: Stefanie Reinhart *3d: Morro Images, Berlin *designer: Stefanie Reinhart, Iris Engler & Sascha Coy *executive producer: Gustaf Richter *post producer: Julian Buechner editing: Anja Rosin *compositing: Claus Wuchta, Christian Stanzel & christian deister *vfx supervisor: Manuel Voss *service production: Green Olive Films, Greece *service producer: Simos Manganis *music: Sven Faller, Amazonas *sound studio: Amazonas MEGA 2007https://vimeo.com/16696879 https://vimeo.com/18641792 https://vimeo.com/23631298 https://vimeo.com/23631140 https://vimeo.com/23631056 https://vimeo.com/23631409 *client: mega channel, Greece *director: Matthias Zentner *cd: Martin Kett/Matthias Zentner *ad: Martin Kett & Stefanie Reinhart *design & animation: achim john, Stefanie Reinhart, Andreas Alesik, Christoph Walz & Maria Regenspurger *dop: Dieter Deventer *editors: Anja Rosin & Jochen Kraus *compositing:Manu Voss & Team *music: Sven Faller, Amazonas *line producer: Stefan Mueller & Gustaf Richter *production: velvet.design *service production: First Unit Instabul, Turkey *service production ex. prod.: Umit Balkanli *service prod. line prod.: Guzin Savurgan *music: amazon musikproduktion, munich *producer: flint skallen MEGAZIN opening/closinghttps://vimeo.com/18599162 client: mega tv, greece; agency: velvet, munich; cd: martin kett, designer: katharina lebsak; producer: flint skallen MEGA 2015 rebrandhttps://vimeo.com/122551520 *Client: MEGA TV Greece *Production: Velvet Mediendesign GmbH *Direction: Matthias Zentner *Creative Direction: Matthias Zentner, Thomas Wermbacher *Producing: Oliver Loessl *Art Direction, Animation, Compositing: Daniel Schmidt *Design: Monika Rohner, Stefanie Hartmann *Flame/Online/Compositing (Lifeaction): Andreas Rathmacher *Nuke/Retouch: Rayk Hemmerling *Editing: Jochen Kraus, Flo Höger References